


Like Every Ghost in Every Single Shitty B-rated Ghost Film He’s Ever Heard About

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ghost au, some hospital talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He figures if he can make it through midnight, there’s nothing for him to fear.</p>
<p>Eventually, one AM goes by without a hitch and Asahi actually finds it in himself to sigh in relief - just a little though. There’s still the whole night to go, Asahi reminds himself.</p>
<p>As it turns out…</p>
<p>...Asahi is completely within his rights to be scared fuckin’ shitless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Every Ghost in Every Single Shitty B-rated Ghost Film He’s Ever Heard About

**Author's Note:**

> The asatana ghost AU nobody asked for, but I wrote anyway!

Asahi knew that going to the movies with a scary-movie-lover like Noya and an aspiring director like Ennoshita was a bad idea.

Scratch that.

It was an absolutely terrible idea.

But Noya had assured him it would be fine. Ennoshita had promised that the trailer only made the movie scarier than it was.

_ They lied. _ Asahi hisses internally -  _ hisses _ like who was Asahi any more? Asahi never hisses. This movie freakin’ changed him.

So Asahi went, because their lies assured him he’d come out of this movie unscathed.

But, again.

They mcfreakin’ lied.

Supersize-me-lied with a side of fuck-you-french fries.

Asahi isn’t too sure if he could pull his blanket any higher up and over his head, but he sure as hell is gonna try. He keeps the door to his bedroom closed, both bedside table lights on to their brightest setting. Asahi is hell-bent -- no, dead-set -- no, that’s even worse -- going to make sure that he makes it through this night with not even the slightest of nightmares.

Midnight.

_ The Witching Hour,  _ Asahi thinks bitterly.

He figures if he can make it through midnight, there’s nothing for him to fear.

Eventually, one AM goes by without a hitch and Asahi actually finds it in himself to sigh in relief - just a little though.  _ There’s still the whole night to go _ , Asahi reminds himself.

As it turns out…

...Asahi is completely within his rights to be scared fuckin’ shitless.

It starts with creaking. Creaks that his house never used to make. The creaks sound like footsteps - tentative ones, but footsteps nonetheless. Asahi lives alone...there shouldn’t be any footsteps sounding through his house. So there Asahi sits, scared out of his wits by his house’s sudden ability to creak very, very loudly.

Following the phantom footsteps is a knock at his door. 

How unexpectedly polite.

But Asahi stays still, the only noise coming from him is a squeak - which he muffles to the best of his abilities.

“Okay...I guess I’ll just come in..” Says a voice that is very much not Asahi’s. “I know you’re in there; I can hear you breathing.”

Asahi doesn’t even have it in him to scream.

For some reason, Asahi kinda expects his door to open, but that is very much not the case. Instead, a full on figure just diffuses through his door. The figure - slightly see-through, with visible feet, sharp features, and a bald head - shyly steps towards Asahi’s shaking frame.

“Um...hi.”

“H-H-H-Hi..” Asahi somehow stutters out.  _ What even the fuck, Azumane Asahi. Why in the ever-living fuck are you getting conversational with a fucking ghost?! _

The swearing, it seems, is a new development for post-scary-movie-Asahi.

“So um...I’m kinda new to this whole…” The ghost waves his hand in the air lazily. “...ghost-y thing.”

The ghost pauses and Asahi feels inexplicably saddened by learning this new information about this ghost-man.   


“This is my first one actually!” The ghost-man laughs a little. “So I’ll just be over there. I’ll be real quick about it too.” He points to the far corner of Asahi’s room and Asahi just nods. “I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke, by the way.”

Asahi thinks it’s a good thing to put a name to the ghost, finally. 

“Azumane Asahi.” He mumbles and Tanaka just grins.

Instead of gliding like Asahi expected, Tanaka walks to the corner of his room. How surprisingly normal. Asahi watches, curiosity outweighing his fear of ghosts and scary things. Tanaka is quiet at first, one hand clenched on his hip while the other one is placed on his chin. His head turns one way to the other, considering Asahi’s room with a bright gaze. 

“Hmm…” Asahi waits with bated breath for a few more moments until Tanaka finally decides on what he’s doing.

“Awooooooooo!” Asahi has to choke back his laugh as Tanaka dons  _ the stupidest _ face he’s ever seen, groaning and moaning like every ghost in every single shitty B-rated ghost film he’s ever heard about. Tanaka does this a couple times, changing it up by waving his arms ridiculously or sticking his leg up in random directions. 

Asahi’s biting his lip so hard just to keep himself from bursting out. There are tears in his eyes.

Tanaka starts doing some strange flailing sort of dance. Asahi internally comments that Tanaka has quite a limber body and he has to wonder if that’s just a ghost thing or had Tanaka been that flexible in life.

Well. Now Asahi’s gone and made himself sad again.

Somehow, Tanaka makes chains appear in his hands. Ghost chains - chains that kinda flicker into ghostly-transparent-existence. 

“Oooooh! That’s new!” Tanaka giggles to himself, weighing the chains in his hands. Asahi can’t help but smile. Tanaka turns his head, grinning widely at Asahi as he shows the chains. Asahi responds with a double thumbs up. “I didn’t know I could do this!”

Tanaka starts shaking the chains, making eerie sounding chain clacks echo through Asahi’s room. Asahi watches Tanaka move; had Asahi met a ghost who wasn’t Tanaka, this would have made him pass right out, but as it is, his concentration is completely on the ghost and nothing else. Tanaka looks like he’s having the time of his life waving and spinning these chains around in Asahi’s room. He even starts doing his stupid ghost groaning sounds, but he starts cackling midway which completely destroys the intended effect. 

But it doesn’t look like Tanaka cares one bit.

Eventually, Tanaka puts the chains away, disappearing them into thin air; the silence in Asahi’s room is a little weird after all of Tanaka’s noise and antics. The ghost slowly turns towards Asahi, a strange look of apprehension lingering on his face. He shuffles back towards Asahi’s bed, eyes darting back and forth between Asahi and his ghost-feet.

Asahi gently brings his hands up, spreading his fingers wide, an encouraging smile on his lips. Tanaka’s face goes comically slack, jaw dropping at what Asahi has just indicated.

Asahi had just given Tanaka a ten out of ten on his first haunting.

“Holy macaroni!” Tanaka’s gaze goes between Asahi’s hands and Asahi’s face, searching for some kind of joke or lie, but finding none. “R-Really..?”

Asahi nods, giggling a little. “Though, maybe next time you shouldn’t tell your hauntee about your plans.”

“Yay!” Tanaka jumps in place a little bit before holding out both of his hands in the air. “High five!”

Without thinking, Asahi does the same and the ghost brings both of his hands down onto Asahi’s. A solid-sounding slap reverberates through Asahi’s room and both of them stare in surprise at both of their hands. Asahi’s feel a little tingly, as though he had high-fived a real, living being and not a ghost.

“Uh…”

“Ooooh!” Tanaka’s lips are pursed into an o-shape, both eyebrows raising in glee. “That’s  _ so freakin’ _ cool!!” The ghost grins over at Asahi and Asahi blushes a little.

Tanaka nods sagely, hand on his chin and brows furrowed in contemplation. “But…”

“But?” 

“I don’t wanna haunt anybody anymore!” Asahi’s eyebrows raise, surprised. Tanaka, on the other hand, looks slightly devastated. “They’re not nearly gonna be as nice or as handsome as you; I know it!!”

Now, Tanaka looks properly devastated.

Asahi has turned into a tomato.

All of this is getting massively embarrassing. 

“Do you…” Asahi gulps. “Do you wanna sit?” Tanaka bites his bottom lip, looking properly abashed by his outburst. He sits gingerly at the end of Asahi’s bed after Asahi crosses his legs to make room for Tanaka. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you, Asahi-san.” He’s twiddling his thumbs, trying to hide his sniffles.

“It’s okay, Tanaka.” Asahi smiles comfortingly when the ghost finally makes eye contact with him again. “It gets kinda lonely at night time, so I’m glad I made a new friend.”

“We’re friends? We can be friends?” Tanaka looks at Asahi in surprise, leaning forward and getting a little more into Asahi’s space.  _ This is fine,  _ Asahi thinks,  _ he’s getting lively again. _

“Of course! I’m glad the ghost that ended up haunting me was you.” Tanaka smiles wide, but he gets worryingly quiet again.

He kicks his feet over the edge of the bed, a heavy, contemplative look on his face. “Technically…” Tanaka breaks the quiet. “Technically, I’m not  _ really _ a ghost.”

Asahi’s eyebrows furrow, trying to work his head around what Tanaka was saying. “How...How do you mean?”

“Well…” Tanaka breathes.  _ Breathes.  _ Asahi reprimands himself internally. _ Tanaka is pretty much a ghost. Breathes? Would that not imply that he’s alive, you goof! _ “I’m technically...not  _ actually _ ...really dead…”

Asahi blinks. Did he hear that right? Tanaka - the ghost - is not actually dead, so therefore not actually a ghost? He takes another careful look at Tanaka, confirming that, yes, Tanaka is indeed translucent and that, yes, looks exactly how a ghost should look. 

“What do you mean...you’re not  _ actually  _ dead?”

“Funny story!” Tanaka chuckles awkwardly, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “I’m in one of those...comas! But I heard that they’re planning on pulling the plug in a few weeks, so I’ll be a full ghost at that point if I don’t wake up!” 

A beat.

“Tanaka.”

“Yes, Asahi-san?”

“You goof! We’re going to wake you up!”

Impulse, Asahi realizes, is a new characteristic added onto his personality since meeting a real-life ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I plan to have the final chapter out...soon..lol.
> 
> Leave a comment or find me at stillwritinghallelujah on tumblr! :D


End file.
